The Zen Box
by mythicalmoltres
Summary: When May and co. travel to Slateport, will they endure more than they needed? And why is Drew here? Who exactly is this mysterious Aura and what's she planning with May's heart? Contestshipping, rated M for Violence, Blood and Angst in later chapters.
1. City Bound

-1**Hey! This is MythicalMoltres! This is my first (Of what I hope to be…) fanfic series, so please, Read and Review, and please be go easy on me… I hope to make this a good MayxDrew series, that'll be known! Well, here's my fanfic:**

**---**

**The Zen Box**

**Book 1 / White Silk**

**Ch.1 / City Bound**

Throughout the whole region of Hoenn, the sun was hot enough to actually fry an egg on any sidewalk. Flocks of people and their Pokemon traveled to the nearest lake, river, or beach. And Ash, Brock, Max, and May went to Slateport beach in particular. There, they partook in their… interests.

"Oh yeah!" Ash said through a mouth of hamburger. "Slateport beach's food court's awesome!" , and he took another large bite out of his hamburger.

"Ohhh… Look at those girls!" Brock gashed. "Okay lover boy, at ease." Max said, pulling Brock by the ear. "No! Wait! The ladies need me!" Brock cried.

May was the only bored one in the group. All she did was just walk around the beach, hands behind her back, (She was wearing a bikini, so she couldn't put her hands in her pocket.) kicking at the burning hot sand, occasionally leaping up in pain from any burns. As her feet became red like two weird feet-shaped tomatoes, she just waded in the shallow side of the beach. When she got out, she just rested on her towel. "Yep." she boringly said. "I'm _defiantly_ bored." She looked at all her friends, and they were all busy. "I'm _pretty_ lonely…" then, she finally had an idea. (Which was pretty amazing, because she was bored stiff, and there wasn't a single noodle shop nearby around to fill her stomach with any "brain food.") "I'll send out one of my Pokemon!"

"Go Beautifly!" May shouted, sending out her Beautifly. "Beau! Beautifly!" Beautifly said, flapping it's wings, releasing glittery dust around the beach.

"Use Silver wind!"

Beautifly responded, coving about 50 meters around her with shining dust.

"Hmph."

May looked back to find Drew staring at her, wearing his black swim shorts. She blushed. "Oh Drew. How are you?"

He flipped his bright green hair, trying to hide his blush.

_May's wearing a bikini…_ …wait. Was he… Drooling?!

He snapped back to earth, wiping his drool, hoping she didn't see that, and started acting like himself again. "That's the best you can do with your Beautifly? Pitiful…"

May got furious at that comment, especially the last word.

_Pitiful…_

"No, it isn't! I can do way better with my Beautifly for your information!"

"Then show me what you can do."

Filled with anger, May stood up straight, and commanded, "Beautifly, concentrate all your power into a Silver Wind!"

"Beau!" it nodded. Then it powerfully flapped it's wings to emit a spectacularly large Silver Wind. To tell you how large it was, it covered all of Slateport beach with a outsized amount of silvery glitter.

"Hah!" May proudly exclaimed, hands on her hips. "I bet you can't do any better _Drew_." She said his name with disgust. (Though she really didn't mean it.)

He flipped his hair once more, and sent out his Masquerain. He finally erased the heavy smirk off his face, and said, "Masquerain, use a regular Silver wind."

Masquerain did a flip mid-air, and sent out a silver wind, which covered all of Slateport beach, plus a little bit more.

May growled as Drew swiftly flipped around and walked away, and as he walked away, he just said, "You need to train some more. I mean, I don't want someone as lame as you to know me personally."

And she was enraged enough, that if a peculiar red dot didn't hit her in the face, she would of ran up to him and start trying to pull all the hair out of his head.

She felt her face, and picked up the red dot. She sighed. _Typical Drew_. She slid the rose in her bag, not afraid that it might rot in there.

As Drew walked away, he sighed, and admitted,

_Masquerain used all his power as well on that Silver wind as well! Eh, I just like to make May angry. I'd call it a hobby!_

He stared back at Masquerain. It nodded, and they kept on moving forward.

He blushed once more. _But she did look hot in that bikini._

Masquerain looked at Drew with confused eyes. "Masq, Masquerain…" it said, which ment, "You're drooling again…"

**Later that evening…**

"Argh!!! The nerve of that Drew!" May yelled, throwing yet another pillow across the crowded inn room, barely missing the clock hung on the wall. The boys were cowering in the corner in fright.

"I-is she always like this?" Ash cowered.

"No, she's been angrier back at Littleroot…" Max answered, a pillow missing his head by inches.

"Thanks for telling us. Now I know that she can get angrier." Brock sarcastically said.

May gathered some more pillows and threw them as well.

"Stupid… Dumb… Idiot… Mean…" she threw a pillow for each word. She kept throwing pillows until she finally broke down crying.

"Wow…" Max said. He got up and comforted her. "What did you Drew do now?"

"Drew… Pokemon… Silver… -sniff- Lame…" she sobbed.

"…" he silently thought. "Do you mean Drew did better with his Pokemon at Silver Wind, then called you lame?"

May nodded, while Ash and Brock looked at him like he was an alien.

"-shrug- Brother's instinct?"

---

After the boys have fallen asleep (It wasn't that long of a time…) May was still awake. She was… thinking.

_Drew… Why's he so, cruel? I mean, it's almost impossible for someone to hate her so much!_

_I hate him!_

_…No wait! What am I saying! I know I have feelings for him, but it seems he doesn't have any for me, except for…_

_…when he gives me roses, and says that they're for Beautifly. He blushes, and covers his face, thinking I didn't see. There're so many things that I could name, but-_

May's thought were interrupted by a knock on the inn door. She slowly got up and opened the door.

When she opened it, it was too dark to see, so she asked, "Who are-" but an arm pulled her out of the inn room, into the hallway, and a hand was put over her mouth to silence her scream.

**Ohhh! Cliff-hanger! Please review, telling me if I should make the second chapter to this.**

**-Mythical Moltres**


	2. The letter

-1**Hello! This is Mythical Moltres again! I was stuck on ideas for this chapter, so I hope it's good enough:3 Please Read and Review! **

**The Zen Box**

**Book 1 / White Silk**

**Ch. 2 / The letter**

And as May was pulled into the hallway and the door was closed, The hand was removed from her mouth.

She took a deep breath (For she couldn't breath through the mysterious hand, and she was tired from trying to struggle free from the mysterious grip.) and put her hand on her Beautifly's poke ball, just in case. "W-who are you?"

May could hear the mystery person rummaging through a bag, and they pulled out something. She heard a -click- and then the hallway was a bit lighter, so she assumed it was a flashlight. She then moved her face to try and spot the face of the mystery person, and when she saw who it was, she removed her hand from Beautifly's pokeball, and moved both hands to her mouth in surprise.

"D-drew?!"

When she saw that the person put their finger to their mouth to shush her, and flipped their hair, she was sure it was Drew.

May put her hands to her hips and stood up. "What's the big idea forcing me out to this cold hallway? Why not just go inside the inn?" she whispered, not to wake up anybody else in the inn.

Drew stood up as well, and replied, "We need to talk, and someone might hear if we were inside your inn room."

"Look Drew, if it's about this afternoon, forget it. I already released my anger."

"It's not that, so shut up and listen."

May sat down again, legs crossed, her ears pricked up in attention like a kindergartener. Drew could see that she was starting to get irritated.

"May, I need to give you something tomorrow, so meet me at the Pokemon center at noon."

"What are you going to give me, and if it's so important to pull _me_ out of _my _inn room, why don't you give the what-ever-it-is to me right now?"

Drew sighed. "You'll find out what it is, and I don't have it now."

After moments of silence, she stood up and went to the door, pretending to believe Drew. "Okay, I'll meet you there, so _can_ I go to sleep now?"

Drew nodded and walked down the hallway to the exit.

"…"

"Oh, Drew?"

He turned around to face May.

"Good night." she got in the inn and closed the door.

Drew smirked. "Don't let the bed bugs bite…" he turned around and kept on walking.

**The Next Morning**

May got up the next morning and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She had woken up many times that night with _so_ many dreams. Like the first few dreams were about what Drew was going to give her. One thing he gave her was a million dollars. Another thing was he was going to give her his old Pokemon grooming supplies. The last one (The one that she still has stuck in her head. :3) was he was going to give her a kiss.

She got up and put her usual clothes, and then she saw that the boys already got up.

"So… Sleepy…" she said, yawning. She lifted up her head and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. (The one she almost hit with the pillow…) "Oh my God! It's eleven o'clock!"

She grabbed her bag and ran up the room. "First stop, Breakfast, and last, Pokemon Center!"

---

May was walking towards the Pokemon center, hand on her huge filled stomach, a smile on her face. "Noodles make a great breakfast!"

She pulled out her map, and looked for the Pokemon center. "Hmm, walk a few steps, and I'm there!"

She looked up from her map and saw the Pokemon center in clear view. She put away the map and walked inside.

She looked around he crowded Pokemon center until she saw Drew leaning on the counter waiting, a package in his hand. _Aww… So It can't be a kiss… _

She ran over to him, avoiding running into anybody. When he finally saw her, he flipped his hair and smirked.

"What took you so long." he smugly asked. "I'd thought that you'd want to get here early to get your package, I mean, you asked me what it was with such anticipation yesterday, I thought that you'd get here 11:30 or something."

May wagged her finger no. "You know that I need breakfast, plus I woke up late today."

"Whatever." He thrust the package into her hands. As she held the package, she also noticed that it was very light, and didn't make much noise.

Drew looked her straight in her eyes. "Don't open this package until you get back to your inn, and only when you're alone, and I'm serious." May could see by the grim look in his eyes, that he _was_ serious.

"Okay! Okay! Don't need to give me that look!", and when she finished saying that, she left the Pokemon Center, and went directly to her inn at full speed.

_Yeah, _Drew thought. _I don't want her to start hugging me…_

---

When she was back at the inn door, May made sure that no one was 'home' before she opened the door. She crept in the room, and slowly sat down on her bed, the package on her lap.

She held her breath as she slowly peeled the tan paper of the box, and peeled at the seal to open the box. May looked inside it, and was disappointed. All there was in that box was a rather small envelope, and a rose. And to make it worse, there was a tag hanging on the rose, that said, _For Beautifly_. Well, she pretended that the rose was for her anyways…

So she picked up the envelope and opened it up. Inside was a minuscule letter, with not much writing on it. It said;

_Dear May…_

**Well, I'll end the chapter there, in the beginning of the letter. Wonder what Drew wrote? Then wait for Chapter 3, coming soon! Sorry if the chapter was too short!**

**-MythicalMoltres**


	3. Poetry

-1**Bonjour! This is MythicalMoltres again. Well, here's chapter 3! Sure, it was hard to come up with some ideas from some parts, but I finally finished it! Also, I continued this chapter with the last paragraph from chapter 2... The poem that should be featured here will also be on Poe-tree, my Poetry fanfiction. Insomnia got the better of me, so I finished this chapter pretty quick. I finally went to sleep at 3 in the morning…**

**The Zen Box**

**Book 1 / White Silk**

**Ch.3 / Poetry**

So she picked up the envelope and opened it up. Inside was a minuscule letter, with not much writing on it. It said;

_Dear May…_

_You may not be aware of this, but in a week, there's a Pokemon contest here in Slateport. It's in a secluded place, so if you want I can probably tell you where it is, except there's one problem… The only people that can enter are duos. So the only way that either of us can enter, is if we team up. Make up your mind quick, the contest starts in a week, and we need to train. You can find me at the five-star hotel to the left of the Pokemon center, room 297. _

_Drew._

May once again was infuriated. "He just want me to be his partner so he can enter this stupid contest! The rose for Beautifly was only to soften me up! …But why did he want me to open this letter with no one around…?" That question haunted her.

**A few hours later…**

The boys finally came back to the inn.

"Phew! That new Slateport battle Colluseum really _was_ entertaining!" exclaimed Max.

"Yeah!" said Brock. "Especially since Ash entered."

"I can't believe that some random kid beat my Swellow with it's Dratini!" Ash pouted. "I had the victory in the palm of my hand!" he tossed the silver-painted trophy on the bed.

May took a can of cola out of the mini-fridge. "Man Ash! Shouldn't you be _happy_ you won 2nd place in a Colluseum?" she shut the fridge door after Pikachu pulled out a package of ketchup and started squeezing it in his small mouth.

"Pi Pikachu Pika. Pika Pi Pikachu!" It said, which ment, "I don't care Ash, as long as I get my promised bottle of ketchup tomorrow. They only have 5 stupid packets of Ketchup here!"

Everyone broke out laughing, except Ash.

"It's not funny!" he whined.

---

May stood up all night. She couldn't decide if she should join Drew.

It was the same conversation. _I shouldn't join him. _she thought. _If I don't join him, then he won't be able to get this contest ribbon… but then I won't either… If I do join him, then both of us will have another contest ribbon. Hmm, maybe I should… This is a hard choice, considering that I do have a crush on the enemy…_

_Bah! I'll decide in the morning. _She turned to stare at the clock that hung on the wall. _4:36 am. -yawn- Better go to sleep_.

She turned to her side, and tried sleeping again, but she just couldn't. So she pulled out a clean sheet of paper, and a red pen. She tapped the pen to her chin, until she finally got an idea. May started jotting down on the sheet of paper, her only light source, the full moon.

**A/N: People say that the full moon casts spells on people.**

**6 o'clock in the morning**

May had finally finished writing down all in her mind. She put her pen down, and started reading what she had wrote;

_Everything in this world has a purpose, _

_That is what they're for._

_Leaves are ment to dry in autumn, _

_And spiral to the floor._

_Wind is ment to blow on tired people,_

_Who have blushed or have been running._

_Water is ment to sooth your thoughts,_

_Or go and heal those whom are bloody._

_My purpose?_

_I've never thought about what it is._

_It could be to be the top co-ordinator,_

_Or to get a certain kiss._

_From whom you ask?_

_I'm not that certain on my thoughtful chatter,_

_It sometimes could be someone bad,_

_Or someone really cute for that matter! _

_Only time will tell…_

She folded the paper up and slipped it in her bag.

"Doin' something?"

"Gah! Where did you come from Max?" May looked directly at her little brother, staring at her without his glasses.

"I just woke up and saw you reading that sheet of paper. What's on that anyway?"

"…nothing!" she replied cautiously, slightly blushing. _Man, my brother sure is persistent…_

"_Sure_ it's nothing." he sarcastically mocked.

"Max, just leave me alone. I need to get dressed." May abruptly stood up, grabbed a pair of her clothes, and stormed off into the bathroom. In a few minutes, she came out of the bathroom, to see Max sleeping again. She took this chance to grab her bag and sneak out of the inn room.

When the door had closed, Max opened his eyes and smirked. "Such a touching poem May…" He closed his eyes once more and slept.

---

May strolled down the strangely quiet streets. "Wow, people here must get up late. It's only 6 o'clock…"

Once again, she pulled out the folded map in her bag. "So I turn left at the next curb, and keep on walking left 'till I reach the Pokemon center. Then, I walk till I see a blue building. That should be the hotel Drew mentioned!" she folded up the map again, and slid it in the side pocket of her bag. She followed those directions, until she was finally staring at a huge 12 story building with a water fountain up front. The building was painted a light shade of blue, and water Pokemon were swimming contently in the fountain. May looked dumbfound. "I wonder how I didn't notice this place before…" She shrugged and opened the large doors and entered.

The place was 5 star! There were huge gold framed mirrors on every wall, cafés with diamond studded glass counters, and those glass elevators which allow you to see the whole hotel! Plus, there was another fountain inside, and water Pokemon were engraved on the white marble floor in gold.

May walked up to the reception counter. "Excuse me?"

A sophisticated woman turned around. She was wearing a white and gold coloured dress. "Yes?"

"Um, could you tell me where room…" May took out Drew's letter. "…297 is please?"

"Sure." The woman pointed to the glass elevator. "Go in there, and go to floor 6. The 3rd door to your left should be room 297."

"Thanks!" May sauntered to the elevator. When she was in there, she pressed the '6' button (Which once again was engraved in gold.) and the elevator rose. She sat on the small bench in that elevator and enjoyed the view. When she heard a

-ding-, she stood up and walked out of the elevator. May looked to her left, and walked past three far placed doors.

"Room 297."

She opened the door to reveal Drew, who was sitting at a rather large dining table, eating breakfast.

"Well well, who do we have here. I thought you'd be here much sooner." Drew wagged his finger at May.

"Drew, I've made my decision."

**Well, I think I'll stop it there… I know, I'm cruel, but cliff-hangers are my thing :3 ! Well, Chapter 4 is much more exciting! That's is where the climax of book 1 starts rising up a bit! Please Review!**


	4. The Dark Aura

-1**Hiya! It's MythicalMoltres again (Man, I really have to stop saying hi that much…) Well, here's chapter 4, Enjoy! Phew, 4 chapters down, about 36 to go… :) I'll always have something to do! Well, this chapter starts the beginning climax to Book 1! This chapter has a new OC…**

**The Zen Box**

**Book 1 / White Silk**

**Chapter 4 / The Dark Aura**

May opened the door to reveal Drew, who was sitting at a rather large dining table, eating breakfast.

"Well well, who do we have here. I thought you'd be here much sooner." Drew wagged his finger at May.

"Drew, I've made my decision."

Drew sat up straight in attention. "Keep on going."

"Well, only for my sake in getting that ribbon, I'll join."

Drew flipped his hair. "Great."

After an uncomfortable silence, Drew finally broke it. "Hey May, are you hungry? I have extra food here. Then we can go register."

May shrugged. "Sure." She sat down at the dining table, and pulled up a plate of French bread with melted butter, two boiled eggs, three strips of bacon and 4 sausage links.

When they were done eating, they awkwardly stood up in the silence.

"Well… let's go register!" May exclaimed.

Drew flipped his hair and nodded, and they both walked out the door.

---

**At the registration hall**

When May and Drew entered the Contest hall, They looked at the mass of people inside. There were Best friend, twins, swimmers, brothers and sisters, and the thing that made both their stomachs churn were the lovey-dovey couples.

"Ugh! I'm lucky _we're_ not like that!" May said, ad turned to look at Drew. He was… blushing! …Wait, so was she!

They shook that off, and went to the registration desk. They quickly registered, for there was no line. Then, as the finish, May noticed something. She nudged Drew and pointed to a lone teenage girl sitting in the corner of the room. She wore a long grey dress with long mesh sleeves. She wore a collar with a dangling charm, and she also wore a black belt like her collar. She had light grey hair that was loose, and part of that hair covered one of her eyes, which were pure white. With her was an Umbreon and an Unown.

"Who is she?" asked May.

"Well one way to find out." Drew then walked over to the teen.

"Wait…!" May sweatdropped.

Drew tapped the girl's shoulder. She quickly turned around, a dull look on hr face. "What do you want?" she rudely asked.

Drew blushed. _She is kind of hot. _

"Well, I just want to know your name."

The girl scoffed. "If you must know, It's Aura."

"Umm, nice name. Say, are you going to enter this Pokemon contest." Then May arrived after Drew finished his question.

At that question, Aura seemed to smile. "No, I'm just here to look at the contestants. Before the contest… Are _you_ guys entering?"

May nodded. "Yeah."

Aura smiled and smirked mischievously. "Do we have a couple here?"

Once again, May and Drew blushed and shook their heads. "No!"

Aura started laughing. May pouted. "It's not nice to laugh at people's dismay." That made her laugh harder. Drew just stood silent.

The trio sat there for the next hour, talking. They made a new ally that day.

"Say Aura, where are you staying?" May asked.

"Ya' know what May, not even I know! Because of the recent hot weather, all the hotels and inns, even the Pokemon center are full because of the beach."

May thought for moment. "Why don't you stay with me?"

Drew shook his head. "May, that inn room of yours is already crowded with 4 people in it, when it was ment for 1."

Drew felt a pair of eyes on him. "Oh no… May, my hotel room?"

"Yeah Drew, your inn room was ment for 5 people, and there's only you in it!"

Drew flipped his hair. "Sure, why not." The next thing he knew, the 2 teens were hugging him tightly.

"Too… Tight…"

**Later that evening**

Drew was finishing his dinner back at his hotel room, while Aura took a bath. Sometimes, he blushed as he thought about her. The main thought that went through his head was, _She's hot… hotter than May… But May is nicer and cuter than her… But she is soooo hot…_

Suddenly, he noticed that someone had tapped him on the shoulder.

Drew turned around and froze for a bit.

Aura was right behind him. She wore a light grey night gown that was way too short, and that had a slit down the side, which revealed part of her underwear. She wore her hair in a mesh bun, and she wore mesh stockings, with high-heals. In her hand she wore a fan.

_Wait… I'm drooling again!_

As Drew wiped his drool, Aura sat next to him. She took a plate of dinner and started eating.

_Heh, he should be a fine person to tormently flirt with…_ She thought.

"So… Drew. Tell me a bit about your… crush."

Drew blushed even more. "May is _not_ my crush!"

Aura looked at him with a smug face. "Don't try and hide it, I'll keep your secret safe, so admit it, you have a crush on May."

Drew's face seemed to burn as he nodded. Aura slid her fingers over her mouth, as if to zip her lips.

So as they finished their meal, Drew realized further… lucky-horror. There was only 1 king-sized bed in the room. Part f him was terrified, and the other part was partying.

So they left their plates on the table, and walked over to the king sized beds, and watched tv from the 42" plasma tv hung on the wall.

Drew pulled out 2 cans of soda, and tossed one to Aura. As they sipped their soda, they discussed the battle taking place on tv.

"Oh! I positively _love_ the Elite Four battle competition!" Aura exclaimed.

"Welcome guests to The Elite Four battle competition!" said the announcer. "First battle is…" He looked back at an electronic board. "Karen vs. Drake!"

The announcer kept on talking about the Elite four Members, like he said that Karen was a member of the Johto Elite four, while Drake was part of the Hoenn Elite Four, and that Karen used Dark-type Pokemon, while Drake used Dragon type.

Aura clenched her fist. "Karen's defiantly going to win!"

Drew laughed. "No way! Drake's going to win! Dragon type Pokemon are one of the strongest and one of the rarest types of Pokemon there is."

Aura glowered. "Drake's going down! A Dark-type Pokemon used wisely can be stronger that the strongest Pokemon." After that short speech, Aura sent out her 4 Dark Pokemon, Sableye, Murkrow, Absol, and Umbreon.

"Well, I also have a dragon _and _a Dark type, but I still think Dragon is stronger." He sent out his Absol and his Flygon.

So throughout the whole battle, both trainers and the Pokemon were cheering. Through the middle of the battle, Absol joined the side of the dark-type Pokemon.

"…Salamence is unable to battle! The victory goes to Umbreon! Karen is the winner!"

"Hah! Told ya'!" shouted Aura, staring Drew in the face. But she was stuck there, looking I his eyes. Drew turned off the tv, and the Pokemon just stood there, watching their masters. They sat there, immobilized, just looking into each other's eyes. _Wow, she sure has adorable white eyes…_

And they leaned in, and closed their eyes. They slowly got in closer, and closer, and closer, slowly, as if savouring the moment. Until the moment that their lips touched. They just stood there, caressing their lips, Their Pokemon were adoringly cheering. When they finally unlocked their lips, they withdrew their Pokemon, and got ready to sleep. Drew removed his jacket, shirt, and pants, just to be in an undershirt and black boxers. Aura removed her hair from a bun, removed her high-heals, and her stockings.

When they both got in bed, Drew laid down, while Aura sat up, back to Drew. "Unzip my gown for me, will you?"

He timidly unzipped the gown. As Aura slipped it down, all she wore was a small bra, and a pair of black under wear. "I'll sleep like this today, due to the hot weather."

And they laid back down, and went to sleep.

**Nope, no cliff-hanger now, but I will ask you these questions. (This will make up for the cliff-hanger! ;) ) What will May do when she finds out about 'the kiss?' Will Drew regret this, and who exactly is Aura? Well, Mythical Moltres out! -hold up peace sign-**


	5. The Zen Box

-1**Yes, I know, It's me… Well, last chapter had Drew out of character, so let me explain why he was like that. Plus, find out who Aura really is, and see how May reacts when she finds out about 'the kiss.' This is the explanatory chapter, that will tell you information that you will need for the rest of the fanfiction. Well, enjoy! (Yay! I'm almost half way done with book 1!)**

**The Zen Box**

**Book 1 / White Silk**

**Chapter 5 / The Zen Box**

The next morning, Aura sleepily woke up. She stretched her arms, and yawned for a long time, a usual habit of hers. She stood up, and shivered. The late mornings, afternoons and nights were hot, but early morning was freezing.

She strode over to her bag in the corner of the room, and put on her… unusual dress, collar, and belt. She went to the bathroom, brushed her hair, and put on her make-up. She yawned. "When's the Zen council _ever _going to get here?"

**A/N: You'll find out what the Zen council is later.**

Aura walked out of the bathroom, and looked at Drew, sleeping. His eyes were completely shut, one of his arms covered his face, and the sheets were slightly set aside. She sweetly smiled, pulled out a thick book from her bag, and sat at an armchair at the end of the room.

She'd read the ancient scriptures on the papyrus pages, and occasionally lift her head to stare at the sleeping Drew.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Aura rushed and opened it before it awoke Drew.

She opened the door to reveal a dark green haired girl with large yellow eyes. She had a Bellosomm on her head.

"Aura! Where were you! The council was worried!"

Aura smirked. "So the council was too lazy to come here and get me, so they sent you, eh Rose?"

Th Bellosomm looked angrily at Aura. "My Bellosomm here sensed that you used you powers again…"

"What powers?"

Aura looked surprisingly at Drew, who was fully dressed, his arms crossed.

"You heard me, what powers?"

Aura blushed in embarrassment as Rose explained.

They all sat down, Drew looking at Rose, and Aura looking at her feet.

"Well," Rose began. "Let me start by telling you about the Zen Box."

Drew sat straight in attention. "Keep going…"

Rose sighed. "Well, the Zen box is a group of 4 Pokemon trainers. These Pokemon trainers exceed most expectations, and If they really wanted to, they could of become Pokemon Masters. (All their Pokemon are at Lv.100, and have incredible stats.) But, the thing that makes them part of the Zen box are their powers. Each person has their own special Power, but they aren't as exciting as heat-vision or flight. For example, Aura's power is one of the most complicated powers there is."

Drew shifted his gazed at Aura, who sighed.

Rose kept on going. "Well, Aura can make a feeling more intense, or weaken it, but the feeling must be present at that time."

He looked at Rose with confused eyes. "Huh?"

"She can make a feeling strong or weak if there's even a feeling. I think that's what she did to you. You had a small bit of love for her, so she enlarged that feeling, making you temporarily madly in love with her. Like they say, _When you first meet someone, you have a fragment of love for them. That love can either grow, or die._"

Drew took a moment to take everything that Rose had just said.

"Wow, so then what _your _power?"

Rose looked happily at Drew. "I can restore plant life!" She looked around until she found a bouquet of roses. She slowly put her hand on it's petals, and the roses started growing and started budding some more.

He nodded, and smiled at Rose, but then remembered Aura was still in the room, and so he and Rose turned to face her, getting back to the reason Rose was even here.

"Aura, you went too far this time!" She argued. "I'd never do something like that to this young boy!"

Aura finally snapped.

She swiftly stood up, and irritated look on her face. "You're not the boss of me! You're just little Miss Goody-good, trying to pass me as a criminal for what I did to you 3 years ago!" She swung her hand at Rose's face, sending her about a meter away. Then her eyes glowed yellow, and Rose started shrieking in pain.

She dragged her hand to her cheek. "D-drew! Run!" Rose managed to stifle.

But he didn't. He stood there for a moment, astonished. Then, something came to his mind. _Aura's hurting Rose! _(Yeah, he finally realized that… x3)

Without thinking properly, Drew shoved Aura, and still keeping her balance, her eyes stopped glowing, and Rose stopped shrieking.

Drew rn over to Rose to help her up. As she was assisted, Rose started to cry. "Why did you have to do that Aura!" she sobbed. "Why did you have to slap me, then intensify my pain? It felt like a bullet was shot through my cheek!"

Aura smirked. "It might of hurt you, but it sure made me feel better." Before anybody could react, Aura grabbed her bag, and sent out her Fearow. She swiftly jumped on it and the Fearow, sensing his trainer's pain, quickly rushed out of the room. Drew quickly rested down the sobbing Rose and rushed after her, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Damn." He cursed. "I let her get away."

---

**Later that afternoon**

"YOU DID WHAT!!!?" May was red in the face of anger. "YOU KISSED AURA, WHO WE JUST MET AT THE CONTEST HALL YESTERDAY!!!"

Drew felt like cowering in the corner of the overcrowded inn room, but he stood there with Rose, who was just plain confused.

He wagged his finger at her. "Now now May. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're _jealous_."

_Damn that Drew. _May thought, blushing furiously. _Why does he have to say that last word like that? _She stopped to think_. …Wait, did I just… curse? I never cursed before… I like it! _(Yeah, even at 15 May never cursed before… strange…)

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be?" she answered, a frown crossing her face.

"…Well, Okay, if you say so." Drew lied.

Rose nudged him. "Tell her Drew."

Drew blushed. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." He turned to face May. "Rose and I are…"

May froze at the next word.

"…dating."

**Man, I just can't come up with any good cliff hangers lately, but I do want to tell you something that, once again, will recompense over the cliff hanger. How did Drew's 'relationship' start? May's actions are much smoother this time, but what will she do once Drew leaves her inn room? When am I going to post chapter 6? Why am I asking you so many questions? (Oh yeah, the cliffy!)**

**Well, just wait and see.**

**-MM**


	6. A Dream Too Many

-1**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Well, no cliffy, but there is an interesting point in this chapter… I'd like to thank all those who've reviewed so far:**

**romancerox**

**Ibuberu**

**Nekura Sensei-Genjo Shyazo**

**sharpiequeen666**

**ravengal**

**Distant AutumnMountain**

**CSFlinxStalker**

**ReadNoWrite**

**-MM**

**The Zen Box**

**Book 1 / White Silk**

**Chapter 6 / A dream too many**

When Drew had left, May didn't know what to do except cry, cry her heart out. Her sobs were painfully inflicting her heart with more impending sorrow per gasp of air. Her heart was already a heavy weight in her chest, but it skipped a beat when she heard a knock at the inn door. She struggled to her feet and wiped a tear before she opened it, and wheezed in shock.

"Aura?!" she exclaimed as Aura made her way in the inn, looking around. "Man," Aura said under her breath. "It really is a cramped pit in here." She tossed off a shirt that was lying on an unoccupied bed, and sat down. When May joined her and sat down, Aura looked at her like a loving aunt and put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to hers.

"Look at me." she said. "What's wrong?"

May wiped a tear from her face. "N-nothing."

Aura looked at May with a you-can't-fool-me look on her face. "No, really. Tell me."

May sniffed. "I don't really want to talk about it." She looked at Aura curiously. "Drew told me about what you did… how come you're here?"

Aura sighed. "I was just angry," she lied. "I didn't mean it…"

May seemed to believe her. Aura pretended to come up with an idea. "Hey May!" she exclaimed. "Drew told you about the Zen Box.

May nodded with curiosity.

"Well, why don't I introduce you to the rest? Drew and Rose'll be there!"

May shrugged and grabbed her coat. What she couldn't see was Aura's eyes growing 2x as yellow.

_I'll intensify Rose's urge to see the Zen Box again, _she thought. _And I'll intensify May's sorrow… pretty soon she'll be too depressed to move… _She praised her cunning mind and chuckled silently as she kept walking.

---

Drew strolled along the city streets with Rose by his side, who was whistling the new Skitty Spears (lol.) song. He tried to remember what happened what made him and Rose an item. He could scarcely remember what happened, but he could still tell some parts.

_Well, all I remember, _Drew thought. _Was both of us suddenly kissing, and then Rose asking to date me. She was snuggling next to me and nuzzling my chest, though we just met… I'm not sure if this was a good idea. _He looked at Rose's innocent face. Well, he thought once more. _I'll give her a chance… _and he kept on walking.

Drew jumped up slightly in shock when Rose started to talk.

"Drew…" she said wondering. "I have this sudden urge to visit the rest of the Zen Box… Maybe I can introduce them to you!"

All Drew did was shrug. "Whatever."

"…So." Rose started. "Do you have a flying Pokemon?"

He once again nodded, and sent out his Flygon while Rose sent out her Tropius, and they ascended into the air, flying north.

---

When Aura arrived at The Zen council, May thought their base was just a regular house, except when Aura opened the door, she stood back in awe. She was in a high-ceiling room with white marble flooring. There were many expensive paintings on the walls, and ebony furniture covered the house. As May looked around, she saw 2 other people in the room; a tall woman with red hair and a silver dress and long silver earrings and other jewelry, plus a Flareon broche, and she looked like she was in her 20's. The other person was a man with gloomy attitude and sleek jet black hair. He had Dark green eyes and wore long sleeved black and white striped shirt with loose jeans. He looked about 15.

Aura walked over to them, dragging against her will, (She thought they looked scary.)May along with her. She pointed to the woman, and introduced her. "May!" she said with enthusiasm. "This is Lunaia. Lunaia, May!" She stepped to the right and pointed to the gloomy guy with a merry look, though the two other people knew that she was as depressive as they were, and they were confused.

"This is Shakuji." Shakuji rose a hand to greet May.

After a long silence, May was glad to hear a sound, but she dreaded it when she found out what It was…

Everybody in the room looked towards the door as it sprung open, and as the energetic Rose skipping in, still humming, Drew a meter behind her, a bored expression on his face. May tried to hide her face behind Aura, who looked oddly disturbed, but it was no use.

Drew looked around the room with a no-big-deal look on his face, and immediately saw May, who was pathetically trying to hide. "Umm… Hi May..?" he said, sweat dropping. Then, he saw Aura.

May crept her face a few inches, but when she saw Drew, she knew he was holding back his anger by biting down on his lip, which was almost bleeding.

Rose actively sprang in the middle of the group with a smile on her face… she was the only one who had one on at that moment. She pointed to Lunaia. "Drew, Lunaia. Lunaia, Drew!" Lunaia just flicked a quick grin. Then Rose pointed to Shakuji, and introduced him to Drew as well.

Drew asked the first thing that came to his mind. "What powers do you guys have?"

Shakuji had a spider vein on his head from the sudden rude question, but Lunaia answered for him. "Well, if you must know what my power is, then you must have patience for me to explain it to you." She motioned them to sit, and she started to explain.

"Well," Lunaia began. "I am known as the human Alakazam, for I have an IQ of over 5,000." After May and Drew gasped, she kept on going. "My power isn't knowledge though. My power is much more complicated, more complicated than any other member's power. I can know the answer to any problem, but only if someone else asks themselves it. When I'm relaxed, I can answer a random person's question if they're asking one at that moment without knowing it myself, but I will feel a jolt in my brain when I do, so that's how I know when I answered a question. I can tell that person the answer through their dreams… Though sometimes a person will get into a predicament like this, an answer coming to them while they're asleep, but it only _sometimes_ caused by me." She turned to face Shakuji. "Shakuji's power is related to mine. His power is he can know those answers, and he can strangely use them for youth."

"How old are you?" May bashfully asked.

"… 26."

That startled the group. "So when I'm 30, I'll look in my 20's… but I don't really count that as a power…" Everybody looked at him dumbfounded.

"…what, it's true…"

Everybody shrugged it off, and Rose started snuggling up on Drew, which tensed him up. Lunaia could sense May breaking up inside at the sight, so she had another idea.

She stood up. "Shakuji, Aura, lets show May the Arena in the backyard!" ,and they walked off, May's heart sagging in her chest once more, but she still couldn't see Aura's mind control weighing her down with her depression.

_What!!! _Drew screamed in his mind. _Don't leave me alone with her! Help Me!_

…but it was no use, they we gone. He started into space until he felt Rose sit in his lap, her lips inches away from his own, her breath heating his face.

She inched a bit closer, slowly taking off his purple 'jacket', and whispered something barely audible.

"I love you Drew…"

And then he snapped.

He pushed a startled Rose off his lap and stood up, fixing his jacket and dusting off. "Well I don't love you."

He put his hands in his pocket and left without looking back at the wailing Rose.

_I shouldn't of started this relationship in the first place. _He thought. _It was the best thing to do to end it._

---

**That night**

After Ash, Max, and Brock went to sleep, May was still awake. She sat still, her depression now making itself clear. She was thinking, thinking stuff that her usual self wouldn't think. Stuff like _Does Drew hate me_, or _Why did he start dating Rose_, but the question that caught her attention most was, _Would Drew be happy if I died?_ The only answer she found for that question was _yes, he would be happy_. She didn't have the guts or happiness to say no.

As if by magic, May immediately went to sleep, and started dreaming…

---

"Urgh… Where am I?" May stood up and scratched her head, looking around at her environment. "What the…"

She was in a lush field, but the field was covered in tall, grey tombstones. As May walked some more paces and squinted ahead. She could swear that she could see a group of people gathered at a tombstone far away, and she could hear a faint sob.

May started walking towards them with no hurry, but she still didn't know how she got where she was now.

She kept on staring forwards until she finally recognized someone, Max. As she jogged forward a bit more, he saw that his face was tear-stained and red.

"…Max?" Nobody answered. May called again. "Max!" Still nobody noticed her. But when she tried tapping Max on the shoulder…

"What!" she screeched. She had good reason to scream, her hand went through Max's shoulder.

When May removed her hand, Max still didn't notice her. She looked around and saw Her mom, dad, Ash, Brock, and even the whole Zen Box, plus some others, and they were all weeping. Weirded out, she made her way to the tombstone, and almost fainted.

**R.I.P**

**May Maple**

**5.12.94 - 12.17.06 **

(A/N: No I don't know when she was born, so just stick to it.)

Recovering from her shock, May looked around once more through the crowd of crying people.

"Just as I thought." She said to herself. "-sigh- No Drew.". Just then, she heard the deep sob again, and this time, she was alone and it didn't come from the crowd. She stomped to it's source and when she got there, she froze.

In front of her was a tear-stained face Drew, who was sitting away from anyone's view, clutching a rose in his hand, his green hair unruly and all over his face and his emerald eyes not in anybody's view due to his sagging head. He was hugging his legs, his shoulders were shaking and tears were moistening the leg of his lime green pants. And it was strange, because he was crying with more misery than all her friends, and rivaled to his parents.

May stood there watching Drew for about 15 more minutes with amazement. He looked cute crying…

She jumped up in surprise when Drew stood up. She walked behind him, and she felt safe, he couldn't see or hear her.

Everybody left, and they all left lilies on her grave, her favorite flower. Drew knelled down, said a few prayers, kissed the rose and left it among the pile of white, wiped a tear and left.

---

The next morning when May woke up, she had a bad headache. Everybody had left the inn, and remembering the last day's events…

"Lunaia!" She got dressed and rushed out the door.

---

"No, I didn't use my power yesterday." Lunaia lied. She did feel a jolt yesterday. _I Just want to see this show…_

**As I said, No cliffy, but I myself thought it was interesting. Next chapter's going to be very exciting, and the next 3, then everything's going to calm down. Please Read&Review!**

**-MM**


	7. Silver Wind Part 1

**A/N: Oh my god!!! I haven't updated in 4 months! Well, I'm updating now, and I hope you like it! I'm just going to post part 1 of Chapter 7 now, mostly because I have writers block… TTTT**

**-MM**

**The Zen Box**

**Book 1 / White Silk**

**Chapter 7/ Silver Wind **

****May strolled down the winding streets of Slateport city. Thinking about her dream and how Lunaia said she didn't have anything to do with that fantasy. Her dream seemed so real, it's strange how it was an actual dream…

She rounded a corner, arriving at the outside of her inn room. She entered, climbed the stairs, and entered the room. Throwing her bag in the corner, May dropped down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was still early morning, and she had no rush to go anywhere at that moment. So she reclined on her thoughts of contests, her Pokemon, Drew, but mostly Drew. But then she realized her mood. Instead of her perky happy attitude, her heart felt heavy, and her chest felt an unbearable pain, but it was strange that she could even talk. She immediately stood up when she heard a knock at the inn door. Yawning, May sagged towards the door and opened it, to reveal a smug Drew.

May let him in as her heart skipped a few beats. He sat down on one of the beds, seeing as there were no chairs or couches, just a 2 tables, 1 being an end table, 4 small beds, a mini-fridge, a clock, and a small bathroom.

She sat down on the opposite side of Drew, staring at the window with a distressed look. "What do you want?" she rudely nosed in.

Drew was shocked. May had a hint of sadness in her voice, which wasn't normal… for her, of course. Ignoring the unusual tone, Drew just plainly answered back with his casual tone of voice.

"Have you forgotten?" He said, turning to face her, though she just stayed at her current position, watching two Butterfree flying among the Persim Berry trees.

Drew went on, "Tomorrow's the Pokemon contest we were going to enter, and I don't want you to be late."

She stayed at her same position, replying with the same tone of voice as before.

"I haven't forgotten." There was then a long silence, So Drew just flipped his trademark hair-flip and got up to leave. As May felt the weight of the bd she was sitting on shift, an as she heard Drew twist the doorknob, she said one last thing;

"Drew, I'm sorry…"

Puzzled at her words, Drew turned around to see May looking at him, her face had a sorrowful blank stare to it.

May continued her sudden apology, "…I think I won't be able to continue with this contest…"

Drew snapped right there and then. "What's up with you!?" he yelled. "First, you don't talk to me when you see me, you act sorrowful all the time, and now you _quit _a major contest? Who are you and what have you done to May?!" he had approached her and had almost had shaken her senses out, when he realized that her blank pale face had shed a few tears. HE stopped yelling, and unlike himself, sat next to May.

"What's the matter May?" he asked.

May in her same tone, answered back, but with a bit of a crying voice…

"I don't think that I have the spirit to complete this contest, but… I can try…" May wiped a tear as Drew started leaving. He turned around just as he opened the door. "Meet me at the Pokemon Center at 1pm to train." and he left.


End file.
